bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Fun of Two Friends
Haruo/Mareado Residience, Morning What was love? Love was the thing that formed inbetween two people... two innocents. A simple thought of being together grows. Is it so wrong to think such? Nay. "Shut up!" 'a form of a shadowy woman engraved itself onto the muddled and foggy scene. Not much detail to her grace, only the notice was she was tall, and she had long peach hair. A simple skirt and shirt being worn, possibly a kimino of some sort. Her yell directed towards her husband. A man also covered in shadows, no detail added... '"I won't give up this child!" 'the woman screamed to her apparent husband. '"You don't have a choice. She cries... non-stop. None of the other 4th Division can help. She's stuck like this... even the slightest yell or noise, and she cries." 'The woman stood silent for a moment, her mouth openeing, but no sound coming forward... for it wasn't remembered. The child in question was in a cradle beside the yelling couple, wailing as the two continued to fight... it was a baby Adalina. '"But... I don't want to put her up for adoption... I don't want her to leave." 'the wife continued... but the husband would triumph. '"She'll never be able to live a life in the Gotei 13. She'll never be able to live a normal life at all..." "No one will adopt her..." 'The wife uttered nothing more, but her frame seemed to shake. More words unheard. Soon after, the man grabbed hold of his child, and took her out of the home... The mother stood crying at the door way as the husband took the baby to the Human World... '"I'm so sorry...!" 'wailing tears fell from the woman's face. Adalina Mareado sat up in a shock from her bed. Tears already in her eyes, and presperation dripping all over. Bandages over her form, she hissed at the pain. Where was Mitsune? She was scared, and she had the nightmare for the third night in a row... why? Mitsune Haruo was, expectedly, asleep beside her friend. She made a slight face as Adalina sat up in the bed, but it wouldn't be enough to wake her just yet. One of her arms was still snuggly wrapped around Adalina's waist, even while she slept, though her quick movement had caused it to come loose. Slowly, the girl began to stir, but if Adalina wanted to return to sleep, it wouldn't be very hard to convince Mitsune to do so also. Adalina gazed around, quickly finding Mitsune. Laying her form back down, she didn't want to leave bed just yet... but she did want to stay awake. Any more nightmares, and she might scream... "Hey Mitsu..." she wanted her best-friend to wake up. "You awake...?" "Nnnn... I am ''now." The girl growled. Sleep was good! Adalina should sleep more! And let Mitsune sleep more! Why did she want to be awake, when she could be sleeping?! It made no sense. "But, why don't we change that..?" Slowly, Mitsune began pulling Adalina towards her in a tight hug. She could make Adalina go to sleep, couldn't she..? It had worked last time... Absorbed in the hug. She let out a content sigh... "I guess..." "I was wanting to play with you some today. Maybe at a carnival or something... but okay, we can sleep first." Soon, she closed her eyes, and relaxed once more. Tristeza Desgaste soon awoke in the bed. Her arms wrapped arou-... What tha? ''her eyes opening, she saw the face of the Arrancar dog, spazzing from the closeness to the strange animal, and lack of Bailarin lead her to spiraling off the bed, tangled in the covers, hitting her head soon after, she formed a light-bump under the Hierro. ''Ugghhh... blasted dog... Bailarin herself stood in the Kitchen, preparing a breakfast meal for the group. After all, she was the house-wife, and Nori needed to eat... so did Adalina. Gosh... she had alot more to handle. "Good morning." The greating was courtesy of one Nori Haruo, who, creepily, had crept up behind her worried figure and stared at her for several minutes before saying anything. He was standing!... Leaning, against the counter, a crutch tucked under the arm opposite the wound. That arm was still rather weak too... "Let me help you." He ordered quietly. Nobody else, to his knowledge, was awake yet, and it wasn't right for Bailarin to have to cook it all on her own! He could still do things..! Like hold stuff, and stuff!! Nori was sick of laying around! He wanted to be useful again! Bailarin nearly shook as her body flinched. Almost dropping an egg carton. "Whoa!" "Careful there... scared me." "And I'll cook. It's my place to do so, and you need to go rest, so wait in the living room or dining room, kay?" She doubted this would work, but she had one alternate option. "... No..?" Nori replied sullenly. She didn't have to say it like he was useless. He wasn't useless. Nori wanted to help. Why wouldn't she let him help? "Alright then... help me with the items. When I need them handed to me, just do that. Okay?" Bailarin added momentarily, she allowed him to help. He shouldn't push it much further. This was her career! She was a house-wife for pete's sake! "... I'm annoying you, aren't I..?" He asked silently, barely audible enough for Bailarin to hear. "I'm sorry, Bailarin... I didn't mean to..! I just wanted to help, because I've been so useless lately... And I'm still useless... I'm sorry..." Very slowly, Nori began to turn and walk away. Would this work..? He really wanted to help her, and while he didn't normally like to use things like this, sometimes it seemed to be necessary... "Ummm..." her will power was breaking. Great... it had broke. She couldn't stand up to the guilt! "No, your not!" "If you want to help... then you can, alright? Help me with what you want, then we can both get started on the meal." Bailarin offered a smile, "Okie?" "He can help..." Tereya's voice, chiding in nature, spoke to Bailarin. "...by getting his rest. All you are gonna do, Princess, is just fuck yourself up even more by up and running like there's nothing wrong." Her eyes were squinting, sort of in the way that a mother would look at her child when they were in the process of doing something wrong... which Nori probably was, at the moment. Nori's eyes widened. Flinching under the look, he lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look his wife in the eye. "B-But... I want to help with the cooking..." He mumbled earnestly. Shifting his weight slightly, he was able to make it look like he could support himself...! Even if he really couldn't. Besides, it wasn't like she could make him rest. Tereya was not one to buy such a look. "Oh... so now you want to help with cooking?" She asked, smirking a little. "Weren't so eager when you weren't fucked up..." She folded her arms across her chest. "We'll handle the coooking. You don't need to do anything but re-cuperate. Now go on, shoo!" "Shut up, don't tell me what to do." Nori was starting to get irritated as well. "I get it, so since I didn't help with anything before, when I want to help with something, I'm not allowed to, huh!? Why don't you go and rest; I only got injured like this because of you anyway. Fucking shoo... bitch..." He wanted to help? Ok, then. Placing her hands into her pockets, Tereya decided to test him out. Abruptly, she raised her leg and kicked that crutch from underneath him so that he couldn't support himself. If he managed to do so without the extra help... then it was fine with her. But, if he fell, he would just be proving her right all along. Sure, it was a cruel movement, but the guy was being a bit unappreciative of their work! His body seemed to move with the crutch; as it fell to the floor, so did he, and soon Nori was reduced to nothing more than a helpless heap of flesh and bone on the floor. Tereya didn't have to be such an asshole... He wasn't going to rest, just because she did this. She could pick him up and carry him somewhere to sit, but he was just going to get up again and bug them some more. Maybe he'd ruin whatever they were cooking. They would find that Nori was more than capable of making their lives miserable. Bailarin almost wanted to help Nori up, but she didn't want to interfere inbetween the couple... what was she to do? Situations like these gave her headaches. "Nori... you should have acted better, then that wouldn't have happened..." noticing the food sizzling on the pan upon the stove, she immediately removed it and began to spice it up with pepper and the like, then stirring once more with a small spoon. Tristeza had since then placed herself on the couch, resting on her back, with legs propped over the edge. Barefeet, she only wore basic pj's at the moment, not caring to realy dress fully. "Get up." Tereya said calmly, looking the fallen man over. "If you're really in a condition to help, you'd be in a condition to stand without your crutches." She tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently for him to arise... or maybe it was just to get him to see his own plight. She certainly wasn't one to do the same things again because someone wanted to be stupid. "Well? Todaaaaayyyy...." Slowly, and with aid from the many knobs on the cubborns and handholds on the drawers, Nori was able to pull himself up into a standing position, and prop himself there by keeping both of his palms on the countertop. Did this count..? "S-see... I can... I can do it!..." Tereya simply scoffed. "All right, then. Now take yourself off of the counter-top." She challenged further. Nori frowned. "Why don't you take yourself off the countertop. Yeah, why don't you think about that?" Maybe the sheer stupidity of the statement would deter her. Either way, he wasn't letting go. Part of him wished she would just pick him up and carry him somewhere already, and get it over with. This was gettng boring. Such a stupid question didn't need an answer. Without warning, Tereya grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off of the counter to drag him to stand with her. However, she still retained that casual, bored look she always wore. To her, this was practically normal procedure. If the guy had to support himself on something, he was still in no condition to help with anything. As soon as she had him where she wanted him, she let go, though she didn't allow herself to move just yet. And, as she probably expected, both of his hands immediately whipped out to cling to her as he buried his head on her shoulder. Tereya shouldn't get so excited about it. He was just using his chin to prop himself up. "Don't drop me." He ordered briskly. She could bring him to where she wanted to and drop him off. She didn't need to make him fall again! Adalina soon awoke again. The sleep had been enjoyed, and now Mitsune had to as well! "Wake up... I want to go play some, pwweeaaaasseee..." she let her eyes drift to the arm around her, blushing with a bad timing, probably when Mitsune would open here eyes. "Let's go umm.... ask if we can go to the carnival." Tereya grinned. "Glad to see we've got some establishment." She commented, deciding to leave the crutches there for a moment. After all, he was resting! Wasn't like he was going to need them soon. Lowering herself, she picked Nori up gently, bridal style in her arms. "If you're a good boy, then I just might be kind enough to give you company." It wasn't long before she had reached the couch once again in order to set him down. However, a distance in front of him was a large piano, having been mood during Tereya's own help. It was the standardized piano of many musicians, though it looked rather old. She had been slick enough to slip into the Human World and steal it right from their noses (thanks to her superhuman abilities). The cops had never caught up with her. She felt in a mood to try her hand at what had been part of her old life... or at least, bring a glimpse of it back. Immediately, they were both transported to the couch, with Mitsune still sleeping. She curled up into a ball on Tristeza's lap and began to nap there, hoping that the woman wouldn't mind. If Adalina wanted to ask, she could do it herself.. Mitsune was tired..! Nori stared dreamily up at Tereya. For some reason, whenever she carried him like that, he always felt happier. Maybe because it was so comfortable, and her rack was right in front of his face? Regardless, when he was set down, Nori began to snuggle up to Tristeza, whether she liked it or not. She hadn't retaliated from the butt-smacking, and this was his way of showing her he liked her! So, Tristeza should hug him and ask him to go out with her. Simple, wasn't it? Tristeza watched immediately as he got closer to her. Somewhat of a twitch in her eye, she shook her head. "No. No snuggling..." "And you, off of me." acting as if he were a dog, she spoke with firm disciplene. Bailarin kept on cooking, now that the kitchen was free. "Nori, if you want to help, take the kids out..." Adalina's ears perked, "How about the carnival?!" Tristeza nodded, "That sounds fine." "Grab some food if your out, or whatever." "So go to the carvinal and play." Tristeza finished her wording. "You can't just let them go off on their own like that..." Nori sighed. He wanted to keep snuggling into her, and he hoped the pleading look he was giving her would make her cave. Why would she act like she wanted him one day, but now, hate him completely? It didn't make any sense... "Yeah..." Tereya remarked, grinning a little as she flexed out her fingers. Moving herself over, she decided to sit down and open up the protector to reveal the keys. "Who knows what kind of people'd want to get their hands on kids so young!" She played a few keys, just to make sure she was on tune with the song she was about to play. Nori's head perked up the moment she struck those keys. "Since when do you know how to play the fucking piano?" He asked inquisitively, and though he had used a curse, it was meant to emphasize surprise, not hostility. Was she going to sing a song..? Maybe he should convince her to stop smoking, then... Tereya didn't need to ruin her lungs. "Tch.... since I was little?" The woman retorted, placing her hands in the correct spots. "You gotta pay more attention, Princess." Immediately after that, she set herself to playing. Her fingers immediately danced along the keys in the opening, a bit modified from the actual song she was playing. Most of the parts in it also had a guitar, so she had to improvise. "He left a card and a bar of soap, and a scrubbing brush next to a note, that said use these..." Her voice was rather melodic, and compared to the tone she used conversational-wise, was surprisingly light-hearted. "Down to your bones..." She actually was in good rhythm, keeping the tune as well as the pace to an excellent level. She had only her mother to thank for this... "And before I knew, I had shiny skin, and I felt easy being clean like him, I felt that this one... knew better than I do..." Tristeza just sat there and read her book, uncaring to what was going on around her. "Ugh..." The fact that the piano started blaring, and the other fact that Nori wouldn't stop pestering her was the other. She was just about ready to go get dressed and go for a walk of her own. Or maybe drag Bailarin back to the bed-room and have some more fun. That was always a great way to forget everyone else for the moment. Adalina sat listening to the music. Her eyes perking somewhat. She still wanted to go. Bailarin kept up her cooking, unknowingly swaying somewhat to the tempo of the song. Steadily, Nori shifted his weight off of Tristeza and onto the back of the couch, utterly absorbed in the song. Tereya had such a wonderful singing voice... Why didn't she use it more often..? And she could play piano, and probably some other instruments as well, considering her obvious talent for it... Nori had such a wonderful wife~. And she was hot, too. That was always good. Mitsune smiled slightly in her sleep, maybe snuggling into Tristeza's lap a tiny bit more. '''A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle..." Her face was surprisingly at ease as she sang, her eyes occasionally lowering to the keyboard to see if she lost her fingering or not. "He tried to cut me so I'd fit..." She took in a deep breath in order to sing the chorus. "Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Now doesn't that hit so close to home? Now doesn't that make you shiver? The way things could've gone... Now doesn't that feel peculiar? When everyone wants a little more, So that I do remember, To never go that far, could you leave me with a scar?" She continued to play the song to the end, retaining its rhythm even through the second verse and pre-third verse. Then, in almost 3 minutes, she had finished it - "Scar" by artist Missy Higgins. Afterwhich, she promptly shut the key protector and dusted off her eyes, once again placing that casually bored look onto her face as if nothing happened. As cheesey as it was, Nori began to clap. And, just in case she didn't get the picture, he nudge both Adalina and Tristeza in the ribs so they would clap too. Tereya was terrific! She was such a wonderful artist, and Nori wanted to do something for her for playing for him... "Tereya!" He called, motioning towards himself. "Come here, sit with us." There was barely enough room on the couch for another person, but that was fine... He could sit on his wife's lap! Tereya managed to cock an eyebrow, but since she was going to do so anyway, walked over towards the couch in order to join the rest of the potatoes. However, she couldn't find much room to sit... "Oh, don't I feel honored." She remarked jokingly. Tristeza nodded, "Yeah yeah... don't let it make your head grow to big." the fact Mitsune was sleeping on her lap didn't phase her anymore. Plus, it was just like a small cover, just alive and self-aware. Adalina sat there quiet, Mitsune was asleep and the parents already said no in their own way to the fair. She really didn't know if they could go. Deciding to slink off, she moved over to the kitchen with her mother, sitting at the table, laying her head on it's hard surface, shin laying there, arms surronding her face. Bailarin was almost done cooking. As he watched Adalina walk sulkingly towards the table, Nori was reminded of what she had asked before Tereya stole the spotlight. Pulling his wife down (or, more like begging, since he couldn't actually force her to the couch), he leaned his head on her shoulder, kissed her sweetly on the neck, then whispered in her ear. "Adalina wanted to the carnival with Mitsune... Could I take her..?" "What do you mean, you...?" That was when Tereya quirked an eyebrow. She used her hands to gently grasp Nori's own around her waist to keep them there for a moment "Can't take me along with you...?" Her tone was rather alluring, even though it was meant to be a bit poutish. Besides, she herself hadn't gone to a carnival of all places... and Nori was actually going to go to such a thing? It was something she had to see! This made Nori's face slightly red, but he was able to keep from stuttering. "I... I just didn't think you'd want to go... Carnivals don't really seem like your thing..." For some reason, Nori wanted to pull his hands from around her waist. While they were like that, he wouldn't be able to move away if she tried anything! "Yeah, well, anything's better than staying cooped up in here with nothin' to do..." The female Haruo pressured, resting her head against his a little. "Besides, I've never really been to one of those before, and I'm a little curious..." The man broke easily. "Y-you could come, if you want to.. I don't mind..." He mumbled quietly, almost burning up from her head resting on his. His face was bright red, now. It excited him that she could still make him that nervous. Slowly, his face tilted slightly towards Tereya's. He was expecting a kiss to end the tease... Good thing he didn't have a wife who didn't overdo it. Deciding the torture was over, Tereya captured his lips within her own naturally for a rather passionate kiss, but made sure to make it brief. She didn't want to give Nori any ideas; they were just about to eat dinner! Bailarin looked towards them all. "Time to eat!" Placing the food and platters/silverware on the table for them all to eat on and with. Tristeza immediately got up, patting Mitsune on the head, whispering, "Time to eat." she stated as she placed Mitsune on the floor for good measure. She would make sure to get in there quickly, she knew that Bailarin didn't like to keep food if no one ate it when she cooked it. Adalina would be happy as Tereya and Nori's aid. The dazed look on Nori's face didn't last very long. As soon as he heard the food was ready, he gripped his wife's shoulder, signaling for her to help him to the table. It was her fault, after all. She was the one who had gotten rid of his crutches. Mitsune kogeru'd to her seat at the table, her hair still partially obscuring her face. She was ready to eat now. And, before anyone else could, she piled the majority of the bacon onto her plate. Meat was good! Mitsune was a growing girl! Tereya'd get his crutches right after she delivered the guy to the table. Carefully, she got of him, bent over, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Allowing his other arm to wrap around her shoulders, she managed to get him off of his feet and walk in the direction of the table. She wouldn't mind carrying him a bit more... who else would get the little Princess out of trouble time and time again? Certainly not any one else! She approached the table... ...and saw the rather large amount of bacon overwhelming anything else on Mitsune's plate. A vein slightly bulged in a comical manner on her left cheek. "You'd better eat all of that..." She murmured, turning on her heel a little and setting Nori down in his own respective seat. As soon as she did so, the little puppy (poor forgotten thing) had made its appearance once again, obviously because of the scent of food. It wanted some, too! Mitsune glared up at her mother. "No, I just put it on my plate because I'm holding it for someone else. Of course I'm going to eat it all, you fucktard." Glancing down at the dog, Mitsune smiled slightly at it. She'd share some of her food with it! And then it'd be happy, and forgive Mitsune for neglecting it! That was how things worked! Nori kissed his wife on the cheek as she set him down. This was nice~! She was carrying him around everywhere, and it made him feel so... Loved? Cared for? Submissive? Any of those would do. "I love you, honey..." He hummed, while piling a small amount of food onto his plate. He didn't really feel like eating much... Adalina immediately took her place closer to Mitsune, eating her food quickly while Bailarin and Tristeza started to as well, food already on theirs and prepared. Tristeza mumbled, "Mmm... good, this is why your the house-wife, and I'm not." "Everything that needs cooked, is either an unholy black... or tastes like I poured a salt-mine on it." Bailarin snickered at her wife's half-compliment half-joke. "Now what in the hell is a salt-mine?" Tereya asked skeptically, choosing her seat beside Nori and beginning to eat her food. "Does it go--" She raised her hands up to emphasize a small explosion. "--kaboom--, when you take a bite?" It was a lame joke, but meh. She wasn't really aiming to get laughs anyway. Bailarin tried not to snicker, Tereya's awkard attempt at humor was intresting at the least. "You'd think so. I can't believe I trusted her to make supper once. It will 'never '''happen again." "I thought my mouth was either going to explode, or become a desert from how much salt was in that soup." Tristeza frowned, she didn't like being teased for trying to cook, she was supposed to be good at things like that, she was a freaking woman for pete's sake! "Heeey! I tried my best!" Adalina giggled. Nori ate his food quietly. As much as he'd like to make a joke about things again, it'd probably end with him getting beaten until he was half-dead and then being forced to clean up the mess they'd made of his body. He was in enough pain already. No reason to make it worse. Mitsune picked up a large piece of bacon and lobbed it at the dog, smiling. A moment after she did, she stabbed most of the bacon on her plate with her fork, and in a single motion, bit the heaping mount off the utensil and swallowed it in one gulp. Meat tasted good...! She wished she had some more... Now all she had to left to eat were these yucky eggs. Immediately, the dog reached out and caught the bacon skillfully with its mouth, falling to the ground on all fours gracefully. It chomped down eagerly, happy to get a taste of the meal... As Tereya was eating, she looked over at Mitsune with slight surprise. At least she wouldn't have to worry about ''that part... she hated food getting wasted, after all. Adalina smiled as she continued to eat. "Awww..." looking as the puppy nibbled at the food. Hopefully the carnival was soon, she was so ready! Tristeza smirked, "So who cooks, you or Nori?" motioning to the two. "Nami does." Nori responded, using Tereya's real name. He wanted to see how she'd react to it! The man didn't think that anyone but Nami herself would know who he was talking about when he said "Nami", so it was a fairly safe bet that he'd get a reaction. That immediately caused Tereya to stop, eyes widening for a moment as she registered the name. She raised an eyebrow, faintly scowling at the man (though it was in a thoughtful manner more than anything else). What exactly had possessed Nori to call her that? "Uh...who does?" She asked, almost daring him to repeat what he had said. Though, whether she was actually angry or not was difficult to tell... Nori looked away. He didn't need to see the look he was sure she was giving him. "Nami, does." He repeated. She could hit him if she wanted to; he wouldn't mind. As long as she didn't put him into a coma, or break anything, he'd be fine... If it bothered her, he'd keep using it, anyway. It'd serve her right for calling him Princess. "...tch." Oh, great. A pet name. She looked away as well, rolling her eyes and continuing to eat her food. "Thanks for calling me by my actual name, Princess..." She commented dryly. "Well..." Nori began, his eye twitching slightly as she called him his pet name. "Would you rather me call you Nami, or Tereya..? Tereya seems more like a pet name, to me..." Slowly, he took another bite of his food. He'd call her what she wanted him to call her. Tereya shrugged. "If you wanna really call me Nami, then go ahead. Not like I'm going to go bitchy on you for calling me by my actual name." She answered non-chalantly. "Oh, so what you did about five seconds ago can't be considered bitchy. Nyeh thanks for calling me by my real name prriiiiinceeeessss." He mocked, shooting a glare in her direction. Tereya kept her eyes averted innocently, smiling a little. "Oh, I donno what you're talking about." She replied, though her smile was a bit wider. "That wasn't bitchy, you were just being a pussy!" "N-no I wasn't...!" Now, Nori felt like he was being picked on. If he could've punched her in the face for her comment, he would have, but she'd wipe the floor with him in his injured state. In fact, even if he was uninjured, he probably wouldn't be able to do much damage. So, he'd have to sit here and take it..? "Suuuure you weren't." Tereya -- or rather, Nami -- continued to prod at him for amusement. It was also, however, that she set her fork down: she had finished eating. With that, the woman allowed herself to stand back up, push in her chair, and grab her plate. "When you're done with your plates, put 'em in the sink as usual..." She reminded, before walking off to place her own in. "Tch." Tristeza muttered, carrying her own plates to the sink, soon after, she headed to her room, probably to read a book or to relax, maybe sleep. As for Bailarin, she immediately began to clean the dishes, it was her only place and job, so that's what she usually did. Adalina soon sat up from the table and wandered into the living room, grabbing her sandals, and getting ready for the Carnival! Hopefully. "Hey, you." Nori poked his daughter, prodding her. She looked up, slightly startled, but nodded at him to show she was listening. "Go get Adalina, and tell her I'm getting Tereya, and when I get her, we'll leave for the carnival. Alright?" Mitsune nodded a second time, stood from the table, and walked lazily over to her friend. "Daddy says he's getting Crab-Mommy, and once she's done taking a shit, we can go." Nori stood too, grabbed his plate, and walked over to Bailarin, who was washing dishes. "U-Uhm... Here..." He mumbled, holding them out for her to take. He felt slightly guilty that she had to wash them all... When she had already cooked... Maybe he would help her? But then, there was what happened last time... Just placing them on the counter, he turned, and, balancing on his crutch, began to search for Tereya.